Prez's Wish is My Command
by karynperovskite
Summary: Usui will do anything to make sure that Misaki's dreams won't die. One-shot.


**Prez's Wish is My Command**

* * *

><p><strong>USUI'S POINT OF VIEW<strong>

I can clearly remember every moment I spent with Misaki.

One of my most vivid memories of her was when she and I sat on the rooftop of Seika High twelve years ago. It was a warm and windy summer afternoon, and she had just left from her last Student Council meeting. She sat by me, her raven hair obscuring her face as the wind blew at it, and sighed.

"We're graduating. I can't really believe how close the future is. Sometimes I feel like I haven't really done anything..." She told me.

I kept quiet, listening.

"I feel like I'm heading nowhere, but... at the same time, I have a plan for myself. Does that make sense?"

I chuckled. "Sometimes, Prez, it's okay to live spontaneously. So I suggest that you don't worry too much. Sometimes, life is better left unplanned."

"You're right, I suppose... I never planned being friends with you pervert, for example. It didn't turn out to be as bad."

I smiled. That was her way of saying that she loved me. I turned my head to face her. She was looking hopelessly at the blue sky facing us.

"There are so many things I want to accomplish but I often doubt that I can do it." Misaki sighed as though she had given up on everything.

"Ah, Ayuzawa, where did your strength and determination go?" I said jokingly.

"I just can't help but feel hopeless sometimes. I'm sorry for being human, your perverted alien."

"Tell me about them."

"About what? How non-human you are?" She retorted.

"About your ambitions." I looked at her wide, brown eyes and held on to them with mine.

She tilted her head slightly to the left and looked at her feet. "Mainly, I want to give my family a better life." She toyed with her fingers. "I wouldn't want my mother to keep working that hard every day. I want my sister to have a better future." A pause, then a soft chuckle. "And, like my mother, I want to become a doctor. I want to help people in need." Her eyes began to water. "Naturally, I'd like to have my own family too. One that's complete. I've always wondered what it's like.."

A small smile escaped my lips, and I looked at her so dearly. I wanted to be the one to heal her broken heart. I _know _I can be the one.

Slowly and gently, I held her hand and noticed that it was slightly trembling. She was unusually vulnerable.

She leaned in to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "How about you?" She then asked.

I thought about her question, and realized that there was no definite answer. I wasn't entirely sure. "Right now, all I want to do is to finish writing a book."

"What would you like to write about?"

"Us."

She looked at me with questioning eyes. "What about us?"

"Everything."

"Why?" She sat up, but she still held on to my hand.

"Because I love you." I answered without hesitation, squeezing her hand. "Every single part of you. I love every moment we've spent. I have not forgotten any, but soon I will. I'm human too, and someday I'll slowly forget. The memories would seem less real with each passing day, and I just can't have that. My memories of you are the things I treasure the most and I can't risk losing them forever."

She wasn't looking at me because we both know she might start tearing up.

"That doesn't seem like a very good motivation to write." She said.

"It doesn't? It seems perfectly good to me." With my free hand, I lifted her chin, making her eyes meet mine. Her eyes were soft, as though they would break. Her skin was smooth to my hand. The wind continued to wrestle with her hair. Time seemed to have forgotten how to move. I had forgotten everything else, too. Then I kissed her. There was no resistance.

Things went well after graduation. Her family's condition was improving, and mine did too. Gerard had recovered completely, so there was no use for me anymore. I had become the inexistent bastard child again. But I stopped caring years ago. They didn't matter to me. Misaki was the sole person in this world that I cared about. Her welfare and her happiness are all I'm concerned about. Then, as if the universe were playing a cruel joke on me, she acquired a deadly illness. Because of both stress and her stubbornness, Misaki got a heart attack when she was 19. It was fast, how it happened. Even I didn't see it coming. She was physically active, so it seemed highly improbable. She had just always kept the pains to herself. The strength that kept her going through high school eventually became her downfall.

I don't remember feeling any pain that measured up to what I felt when she closed her eyes for the last time. It was the most devastating feeling I have ever experienced. It was as though the world ceased to exist, and I was in abysmal darkness. I remember sitting by her in the hospital as the doctor broke the news. Her mother wept terribly, and her sister had too. It was painful to listen to their cries, but it was more painful not to hear her heart beating. Minako said I had cried then, but I didn't believe her. I don't remember feeling anything. Anything at all. I thought I had conquered loneliness when my whole family refused to take me in, but I was absolutely wrong. I was more alone now than I ever was.

With her gone, I became the one to support her family. Minako had told me numerous times that it wasn't necessary, but I insisted. I had grown to love them dearly, but I was still always hollow. Satsuki and the rest of the maids from Maid Latte gave their condolences, and so did Misaki's friends from Seika. Shintani Hinata visited the Ayuzawa house with bloodshot eyes. I couldn't blame him. I understood how broken he was. But he wouldn't understand how shattered I was.

Years passed, and eventually I had graduated from Medical School. I now work in a large hospital in Kyoto where I have mended wounds, hearts, and families. I understand why Misaki wanted to become a doctor. I couldn't explain it, but there is a joy that briefly fills the void within me when I successfully help a patient. The smiles from the visitors that come make me feel happy. They thank me, and soon they'll be off. Another person comes in, and the cycle begins again. Fortunately, I have saved all the lives entrusted to me so far. I wouldn't want a soul to be lost by my hands.

Now, I am sitting where I was one summer day twelve years ago. I had revisited Seika, which now has an equal population of boys and girls, thanks to the efforts of its first female president, but I'm sure no one knows. The wind isn't as powerful as it was, and the sky isn't as blue. My side is cold and empty, as it had been for the past nine years. I sat there alone for hours, with only my pen and notebook to accompany me. I had just finished my story, concluding it with this very moment. I feel as though I am reliving the scenes, and what I would do to actually relive them. To see Misaki's interesting expressions again. To see her heart-racing smile again. To feel her smooth skin. To hear her voice. To feel her heart beat again. I have been racking my head for a worthy title for the story, but only now did one come to mind. I gripped my pen, flipped the pages of my notebook to the first page I left blank and wrote down the following words with an underline, 'Kaichou wa Maid Sama.' I sighed, put down the pen and read the first page.

_'Kaichou wa Maid Sama_

_To Misaki- I miss you, Prez.  
>Here's us spilled all over the pages. Maybe if you were here, you'd hate me for this, but I'm used to it.<br>People would've loved you as a doctor. You'd be the most beautiful doctor there is.  
>You should see Seika now- you'd be so proud.<br>I granted two of your wishes, but I'm sorry I couldn't make the last one come true. I'd need you for that._

_I'll see you soon, Ayuzawa. _

_Written by: Usui Takumi'_


End file.
